Lighting is used for various functional and aesthetic purposes. For instance, attaching a lighting assembly to or near a surface helps improve visibility both of the lighted surface and the surrounding environment. In vehicle applications in particular, ambient lighting features may be connected to trim pieces to enhance low-light visibility within a vehicle interior. External vehicle lighting is typically provided via headlight and taillight assemblies positioned at the front and rear of the vehicle, respectively. Vehicle external lighting functions range include the daytime running light or “DRL” function, position function, and turn signal indication.